Karen Page Castle
by WalkmanX
Summary: Story takes place post Punisher (netflix) series. Frank has been trying to figure out what to do next. He reaches out to Karen to try and figure some things out, and what the future might hold for she and he. They'll turn to some old and new friends in this journey of new life, after second death.


Karen Page Castle

Chapter I - Memento Mori

A/N: Don't own any of the following content (officially or otherwise...) but am fans of the following characters.

"...Tick tock, tick tock. I think I see everything clear now. I think this is who I am. I got lots of time to think. About what to do next, about life after death..." - Frank Castle

Its been a little over nine months since The Punisher had taken down William Rawlins and Billy Russo. Frank had been frequenting Curtis Hoyle's veteran's group sessions in hopes of helping out struggling veterans and in some way finding a new reason to keep on going. The sessions seemed to be helping him bury some of his demons, but he had lots of them big and small. 

* * *

Its a Tuesday in November, the 21st, Frank sits on a bench in front of the George Washington Bridge at dusk. He rests his eyes as the sun starts to set, the cold autumn air swirls to a calm as light footsteps approach him.

* * *

Frank: Kinda late to be strolling round here, never know what crazies you'll find on a bench at night.

?: Girls got a right to walk where she wants. Besides, can take care of myself.

Frank: Its been a minute, Karen.

Karen: Sure has Frank.

She sat on the bench next to his, undoing her bun and letting her hair down. Frank smiled.

Frank: You look... You look good with your hair down. Better, you know?

Karen: ...Uh... I mean, um, thanks. Thank you.

Frank: Did I say something wrong?

Karen: No, its just that... I wasn't expecting you to say that first thing.

Frank: Ah, sorry then.

Karen: No, its, its fine. Thank you Frank.

Karen chuckled at the whole exchange. Frank also chuckled a bit after. The two went quiet, and the night had taken over the sky now. The high lamps lit up above them. Karen and Frank exchanged glances, Karen smiled.

Karen: So, how are things?

Frank: Good, good.

Karen: I hear you're going to a veterans group now?

Frank: Yeah, I uh... I'm helping a buddy out with vets. You know, just trying to help em sort out struggles and stuff.

Karen: Noble... You figuring out your own struggles Frank?

He cracked a cheeky smile.

Frank: Trying to, its hard though.

Karen: I don't doubt it.

Karen gave Frank a caring gaze. Frank caught it and looked away then back.

Frank: So, how's work? Still exposing the scumbags and righting the wrongs of Hell's Kitchen?

Karen: As much as I can. Things have been a little slower since the second death of The Punisher.

Frank: Big bad Punisher bites the dust again. They say it comes in threes, you know?

Karen: Then lets hope you've got nine lives.

Frank chuckles at the comment. Karen smiles and tries to warm herself.

Frank: Sorry to call you out tonight. It's just... Uh...

Karen: What can I do you for this time?

Frank: ...Nothing, I just wanted to see you.

Karen: Oh...

Frank: ...

Karen: ...

The pause was pregnant. Karen was taken at the comment, Frank also wasn't expecting her shook her head trying to compose herself. Frank fidgeted about then broke the silence.

Frank: Hey, remember a while back, you know, when that kid had you strapped to him and the bomb?

Karen: Yeah, not really something one forgets Frank.

Frank: When... You remember when we were in the elevator?

Karen: ...Yeah.

Frank: When we got, you know. Like, uh...

Karen: ...Yeah, I know.

Frank: Was that a, uh... You know.

Karen: ...

Frank: ...

Another prolonged pause. The two then sat there for what seemed like hours. Each contemplating the next words to say. Karen flustered and mind racing, Frank stoic but anxious for an answer. Frank broke the silence again.

Frank: Karen, you're... You're like... uh.

Karen: Frank I, um...

Frank: No, wait. I...

Frank shook his head, cracked another smile and snickered.

Frank: God damn it.

Karen: What is it, Frank?

Frank: You know... You know when you want to say something but the words you want to say just won't come out?

Karen: But what comes out are a bunch of nonsense?

Frank: Yeah, yeah. I'm kinda having that moment right now...

Karen giggled at the notion. The Punisher trying to articulate feelings. It was a bit comical, but at the same time she found it eerily adorable and a bit confusing. She stopped her analysis, shaking her head and then started.

Karen: So, what am I?

Frank: Karen I... I...

Karen: ...

Frank: Karen you're, you're like the closest thing to family I got...

Karen: ...Oh.

Frank: I, I've been thinking a lot. About me, you, that whole 'after' thing you were talking about.

Karen: I see...Are you saying... Do I have a part in that? Your after?

Frank: Well, yeah... If, you know, you want to be.

Karen: ...

Karen turned about face and cupped her head in her hands. She smiled but was also a bit taken at what Frank had just conveyed. Frank observed the reaction, not sure what she would do next. He took a quick look around and realized how dark it had gotten.

Frank: Its... Its getting a bit darker now. Should probably get going, yeah?

Karen quickly snapped back to reality.

Karen: Uh, yeah, sure is.

The two got up, Karen first up, Frank soon after. Frank nodded and started to walk away.

Karen: Hey Frank!

Frank turned to her.

Karen: I want to part of it... You know, your 'after'.

Frank cracked a smile.

Frank: Keep in touch Special K!

Karen: Was that a joke?

Frank: Maybe.

Karen: Need to work on your material.

He waved back. Frank left Karen standing there, she watched him walk away. She started back in the opposite direction, a hopeful smile on her face.

* * *

"Everything stays, everything changes... I don't know what comes next, that might be what keeps me up at night now. Even so, I shouldn't forget there's the other side of memento mori. Not just a reminder of death, but to try to live good... Or something like that..." - Frank Castle


End file.
